The Love Of My Past
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel, es unexitoso Cantante-Actor. su vida ronda a su alrededor. vive en un gran edificio tiene el departamente que sueña todo, la premier de su segunda pelicula que hizo fama, pero nadie sabe que tiene un pasado y ese pasado se llama Bianca
1. Chapter 1

Ok empezare se me ocurrio esto cuando veia una peli, pronto descubriran cual es

Am, los personajes de fox Blabla por que no tengo lana, y si si, Klaine se hubiera casado desde hace uff, y Sebastian estaria tras los huesitos de Kurr, pero ni modo la maldita pobresa

Espero que disfruten la lectura

* * *

"Blaine, se lo tienes que decir" respondió un molesto castaño

"No puedo, además ya pasaron 9 años desde que paso, y está iniciando carrera aparte, no creo que sea bienvenida Bianca, y a la mejor ya se olvido de mi" respondió triste

"Pero él tiene una responsabilidad con tu hija, no lo olvides" ahora contra ataco

"Sebastián, me has ayudado demasiado, pero esta decisión la quiero tomar yo, además ella estará sola, y me quedara el pendiente" respondió guardando unas cosas en las maletas

"La podemos llevar con nosotros"

"No, olvídalo además ella tiene escuela, y las clases de canto"

"Bueno, pues es hora de partir" respondió Sebastián agarrando las maletas

"Cariño ya nos vamos" grito el moreno

Una niña de 9 años bajo las escaleras, tenia los rulos de Blaine el cabello castaño, los ojos eran de color azul, y era de te clara morena, tenia estatura promedio

"Ok, entonces vámonos" respondió la niña

Los 3 se encaminaron al aeropuerto, fue un viaje de puro silencio

"Llegamos, ok hija acuérdate indicaciones, llamare cuando pueda, me avisas cuando llegues al hotel, Ok te amo, nos veremos dentro de 2 meses" respondió Blaine saliendo del carro

* * *

"Kurt eso en verdad fue asombroso" respondió la compañera de reparto

"Si lo, se lo mejor" respondió con poco interés

Kurt vivía de lo mejor, tenía una casa que se monitoreaba con un control, tenia fans, y bueno de pretendientes ni se diga, aurita sale con uno en especial Chandler, es un chico más bajo que él y rubio.

"A sí que fiesta hoy" pregunto Santana

"Paso, la verdad estoy exhausto y quiero dormir, mañana será otro día, tengo que ir a mi fiesta personal" le dio una sonrisita a la morena y se salió

"Eres un aguado" grito Santana tras la puerta en las que cruzo el moreno

Kurt se subió en su lujoso carro Turbo, y con 2 puertas, para nada seguro para los niños, llego a un edificio extremadamente grande, en donde él vivía en el Pent-house, encendió las luces y prendió la televisión su perro fiel a él, que era raza Maltes, no algo común para una persona como el, pero el perro le tenía cariño a él.

El interpone sonó para anunciar a una visita, pero no quería ver a nadie.

"_Señor Hummel, lo busca alguien" _contestaron otra vez del teléfono

"Dígale. Que no quiero ver a nadie" respondió de mal carácter

"_Dice que es importantísimo hablar con usted"_ este le llevo la contraria

"Ok que pase" colgó algo molesto

Se encamino a la puerta por que no se tardaba en nada para subir, y se escucharon pequeños golpes en la puerta y la abrió, pero no vio a nadie, y se sorprendió, y la volvió a cerrar

"Oye" se escucho una voz angelical a través de la puerta

"Am, lo siento quien eres tú" respondió confundido

"Soy Bianca" Extendió su mano

"Kurt" le regreso el gesto

"Lo se" respondió con una sonrisa

"Bueno que haces aquí" pregunto extrañado

"Vengo con mi papa" respondió con una sonrisa

"Pues debes buscarlo, porque ha de estar buscándote"

"No lo creo" la niña negó la cabeza

"Porque" pregunto extrañado

"Porque lo estoy viendo" respondió con una sonrisa

"Niña enserio no se qué quieres de mi" se puso nervioso, estaba en estado de Shock

"Pues no quiero nada, solo quería conocer a mi padre" se encogió de hombros

"Pero no he estado con ninguna mujer" Quiso recordar que con qué mujer a estado, pero nadie se le vino a la mente

"Pues no es necesario, si quieres te explico bien, pero déjame pasar" señalo hacia la entrada

"Claro" le dejo pasar

La niña estaba sorprendida de lo que veía, el departamento era lujoso, espacioso, y muy limpio, había un maltes tirado en el piso, estaba durmiendo, a la niña le dio ternura el perrito

"Ok quiero una buena explicación" este se sentó en el sillón de cuero que valía mazo menos 10 mil dólares

"Pues yo vengo del matrimonio entre tu y Blaine Anderson" respondió inmediatamente sentándose en el sillón

"Pero él es Hombre, no se puede embarazar" se dijo entre si

"Pues claro, si tienes el don del embarazo" la niña respondió

"No tienes pruebas"

Al decir eso la niña se le acerco y le dejo una carta escrita a computadora

_**Del escritorio de BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON**_

_Kurt, Bianca si es tu hija necesito que la cuides por un mes_

"_Cualquiera pudo escribir esto" respondió mandando la carta a la mesa de noche_

"_A si, mi acta de nacimiento, tu nombre está ahí" le dio un papel_

_**Acta de Nacimiento**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Agosto-2003**_

_**Padres: Blaine Devon Anderson-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**_

_**Nombre: Bianca Anderson Hummel**_

_**Día de registro: 13-Agosto-2003**_

Se quedo en Shock por lo que le acababa de enseñar la niña a si que no dudo, y vio que la niña no viera para marcar a alguien que podría solucionar esto

"Santana, necesito que estés aquí, es urgente"

* * *

Diganme que les parecio y que peli es el que me diga gana 100000 pesos Ok no, y tambien quiero saber si la sigo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer los Reviews que dejaron me emcionaron**_

_**Anon21: Jajajaja, si pareces que estas en huelga y los 10000 pesos no se cumplen jaja ni siquiera los tengo yo, espero que sigas leyendo**_

_**IrmaDCazula: Yo tambien la ame *-* por eso decidi hacer el fic y aqui esta el comienzo**_

_**Melisa360: Pues tu sueño echo realidad So que  
**_

_**Klaine Anderson Hummel: Gracias Ely! Y a ti te tengo en la mira he (la mira con ojos amenazantes)  
**_

_**giovisKlaine: La actualizacion**_

_**MarRushionerGleek: Si, la causa de que no esten juntos se explicara mas adelante... Y Seb cuidara bien se Blaine aunque no se hara la pareja iugg la odio (solo como amistad)**_

_**IJustWantMoreKlaine: Si tu nombre *-* (no tenia idea jajaja) pues aqui no esta muerto esta vivito y caminado todavia y no va a ver Kurtbastian :/ ni Klaine solo en los ultimos episodios**_

_**Gabriela Cruz: Que bueno que adores esta vercion aqui mas caps**_

_**En lo personal a mi me dio risa el cap So Enjoy Como Harmony : Sientense ponganse comodos y lo mas importante disfruten**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Tras colgar el teléfono se quedo viendo a la niña, la verdad si tenía un parecido a mí, bueno solo les diré que los ojos el color de mi cabello y unos rasgos más, pero no se puede explicar mas, simplemente no puede.

Escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta e inmediatamente abrió, la niña al escuchar se coloco detrás de su padre.

"Y cual es el supuesto problema" rodo los ojos

Kurt se quito para darle a Santana una mejor vista de la niña

"Mierda Kurt, te revolcaste con una vieja y sale un, bueno esa cosa" Señalo a la niña

"Hey, es una niña creo" Se encogió de hombros

Bianca solo rodo los ojos y se estiro para estrechar la mano de Santana

"No muerdo, no soy perro rabioso, al menos de que hayas pasado tanto tiempo aquí y me hayas pegado la rabia" dio una sonrisa sarcástica

"Wow, esa niña enserio" sorprendida estrecho la mano

Se quedaron en silencio los 3, Bianca se desespero y se fue

"Sabes la empresa te comerá vivo, ella no es tu hija" Susurro en el oído del castaño

"Lo sé, además nunca me revolqué con alguien" Los dos vieron a la niña que estaba paseando por toda la casa

"Muy bien engendro del demonio, dime qué quieres dinero, todo lo que quieras, un autógrafo de él, claro miles, pero deja de molestar, porque este hombre, tiene cosas que hacer"

"Pues no vengo a molestar, soy niña, no sé en qué me ayudara el dinero, vengo con mi padre" grito

Santana la cargo por las axilas y la empezó a zangolotear

"Niña, no estamos para tus jueguitos" la sacudió mas fuerte

"Háganme la prueba de ADN" esta respondió agitada

"Si, esa es buena idea, digo mientras no me saquen sangre" interrumpió la pelea de las dos jóvenes o más bien evitando que se mataran

Las dos morochas se voltearon a ver a kurt, Santana negó la cabeza y Bianca sonrió para voltear a ver a santana y sacarle la lengua.

La pelinegra soltó a la niña que cayera al suelo, y que se dirá un buen golpe, pero al levantarse, la niña le pego en la rodilla

"Maldita niña, me las vas a pagar" Kurt la detuvo para que no mataran a si ¿Hija?

"Tranquila Santana" la soltó cuando estaba más tranquila "Creo que no me queda de otra más que cuidar de ella

"Pues solo, porque hoy será la fiesta más grande do todo el mundo y tú te quedaras a cuidar de esa cosa" señalo a Bianca que saco la lengua

"Diablos, se me olvidaba, am, espera si iré" se fue corriendo al cuarto "Y Santana trata de no matar a mi hija por el amor de dios" grito desde el cuarto

"Si aja" se encogió de hombros

Kurt se vistió con pantalones negros apretados y una camisa roja, que todo se amoldaba a su cuerpo y no dejaba para nada la imaginación

"Vámonos" respondió contento

"Que me vas a dejar aquí" pregunto la pequeña morocha

"La pobre niña se quedara y no va a ser nada para divertirse" Santana respondió apretándole los cachetes

"Pues te tendré que llevar"

"Que" Las morochas digieran al unisonó

"Pues que quieres Santana" se encogió de hombros "Vámonos"

Cargo a la niña como maletero, para sacarla del departamento y se pararon el la entrada

"Bien, pues nos vemos ahí" Santana se subió a su carro

Atrás del carro de Tana, venia el suyo como siempre limpio y se subió

"Vamos sube" Contesto subiendo la puerta

"No puedo subir" Contesto

"Porque no"

"Pues porque no es a prueba de niños, que tal si la bolsa de aire me lastima si tengo un accidente" respondió neutral

"No tengo tiempo mocosa, ándale súbete" Arranco el carro

La niña solo se cruzo de brazos y reto a Kurt

"Ay, no puede ser posible" se bajo del carro

Se dirigió a su cajuela y saco la almohada que utilizaba cuando las fiestas terminaban tarde y no estaba en estado de manejar

"Enserio llevas una almohada" pregunto extrañada

"Pues tu padre no quiere morir, si eso es lo que quieres saber" contesto furioso

"Ven vámonos, que tengo que llegar lo antes posible" Ahora se subieron al carro

"Bien, mi plan es conocerte estos nueve años que nos perdimos, te hare unas preguntas, por ejemplo, si me preguntan a mi cual es mi actividad favorita te diría que es cantar" respondió

"Obvio la actuación"

Bianca en seguida lo anoto

"Si tu casa se incendia que rescatarías" pregunto

"Fácil mi primer premio que gane" respondió

A si pasaron todo el camino, pregunta tras pregunta, Kurt se había estresado, ya ni un reportero le hacia tantas preguntas

"Bueno demasiadas preguntas" respondió el

"Una última" leyó de su cuaderno Scribe "Que es lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida"

Kurt se quedo callado y cambio de tema

"No puede ser que tu padre te haya dejado asi de sola, que no te pudo avenu¿ir a dejar, o se puso gordo" pregunto

"Galleta" respondió evitando

"Se que a todos les da vergüenza ver que engordaron"

"No, mi padre no ha engordado, solo que no le dio tiempo para venirme a dejar"

"Como sea, pero todavía es irresponsable"

El camino fue puro silencio hasta que llegaron a la fiesta, pero nadie imagino lo que iban a ver.

* * *

_**Bueno nos leemos pronto**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo siento por no actualizar tuve un bloqueo mental pero aqui esta un poco corto pero pff aqui ta**_

* * *

Capitulo 3

Se bajaron del auto ambos, Kurt dejo atrás la pequeña niña de cabellos chinos, y se adelanto avanzando por los camarógrafos, y encontrarse con Santana

"Diablos Kurt, porque tardaste tanto" regaño Santana

"Pues ese monstro, que se llama hija, me atraso" señalo al aire

"Una foto" interrumpió un camarógrafo

Posaron para la foto, y después se adentraron a la fiesta, pidieron bebidas, bailaron coquetearon, unos cuantos autógrafos, para terminar y partir a su casa

Olvidándose totalmente de su hija, que dormía en unos sillones apartados de la fiesta, que nadie la podía ver ni oír.

"Santana, me tengo que ir" se despidió

Solo la morena movió la mano, en forma de despedida; Y se adentro en su carro.

La niña se removió que hizo que se despertara, y no ver a su padre

"Kurt" gritaba pero nadie la escuchaba

Caminaba gritando el nombre de su padre aunque no sabía que en realidad ya no estaba; que ya estaba en camino a casa

Mientras Kurt cantaba More That Woman

Cantaba la parte en donde pronunciaban más Woman y vio el asiento vacío y con unas almohadas y cinta de aislar

"More That Woman" cantaba mientras acariciaba las almohadas "Woman" se repetía "Woman, Woman Bianca" se regreso a un derrape

"Kurt" se abría paso entre la gente y vio a un señor mazo menos de la estatura del castaño y la misma chaqueta color café "Oh pensé que me habías dejado" suspira

"Una foto niñita" volteo el camarógrafo

"Deja a Bianca" grito Kurt para golpear al camarógrafo

Al día siguiente todos los periódicos estaban repletos con la foto de el con el puño alzado

"Eres un estúpido" entra enojada Santana

"Lo siento" se encoje de hombros

"Esta arruinando tu carrera por culpa de eso" señala a Bianca

"Disculpa pero yo no soy la única cosa rara aquí, no te has visto en un espejo" contra ataca

"Estas jugando más sucio" la ve

"Aprendo de la peste" la ve y sonríe

"Bueno ya dejen de pelear" interrumpe Kurt "Y que haremos" pregunta preocupado

Santana se quedo a Bianca y sonrió para luego decir

"Mira sabes haremos un traro, te daré lo que quieras si arreglas todo esto diciendo que Kurt es el mejor padre que hayas visto en este mundo" se inclina a la estatura de la niña con la tez blanca

"Sin niñera" responde

"Eso no" se vuelve a colocar en su lugar

"Bueno como piensan las personas cuando se enteren que mi padre me dio algo llamado" piensa "Margarita no" afirma

"No te atreverías" los dos mayores respondieron al unisonó

"Quieren apostar" los reto

"My buenos días Kurt" dice emocionada "estoy emocionada por mi primer día" entra corriendo

Solo Kurt sonrió y para después dejara a Santana pronunciar las palabras "estas despedida"; y encaminarse a la entrevista

"Kurt porque abandonas una niña de 8 años en un bar para mayores" grita un periodista

Solo el castaño sonreía y asentía

"Como de que no sabías que tenias una hija" terminaron las preguntas para centrarse en esa

"Bueno a terminado la entrevista" se para

"Espera" interrumpe Bianca "A la mejor Kurt no es el mejor padre de todos" suspira "díganmelo a mí, pero él me ha enseñado que todo lo que tienes lo tienes aquí" se señala el pecho del lado izquierdo "en el corazón te amo papi" para después abrazar a Kurt

"Eso estuvo hermoso" susurra

"Lo que te costara" sonríe.

* * *

_**And que tal :33 nos leeremos pronto espero Reviws**_


End file.
